


V Card

by oanja



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, written for pornathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oanja/pseuds/oanja
Summary: Yuri is done waiting for Beka to make the first move.





	V Card

Yuri is done waiting for Beka to make the first move. It gives Mila too many opportunities to tease him and for Victor to butt his balding head in with useless advice.

So, after the European Championships banquet, where everyone is drunk and embarrassing already, Yuri drags Beka away from the crowd, to the elevator and up into his room. Beka’s following him easily, swaying a bit on his feet and a slight shove topples him prone on Yuri’s bed.

“Oof,” Beka says and blinks slowly up at him.

Yuri frowns. Maybe Beka is too drunk for this, but no, he needs to get this out now that they’re finally in the same place again.

“So are you ever going to hit on me?” Yuri demands to know and climbs to sit on top of Beka.

“I was supposed to?” Beka seems confused.

“Yes, idiot. I’ve been flirting with you for almost a year now.” Yuri says, but now there’s a seed of doubt in his mind. Maybe Beka really doesn’t like him back after all.

Beka blinks and brings a hand up to tug on Yuri’s hair. Gently. “I don’t know how to flirt. It seems so complicated.”

Yuri leans in closer, their noses almost touching. Beka has such dark eyes. “I’m going to kiss you.” He announces and does just that.

Beka kisses him back, his mouth tastes like vodka and Yuri doesn’t like that normally, but this is Beka, so it’s fine.

“I’ve never done that before,” Beka says, which jolts Yuri out of his kiss addled haze.

“What?”

Beka licks his lips and Yuri follows the movement with rapt eyes, almost distracted again.

“I’ve never kissed a boy before,” Beka explains.

“Oh,” Yuri doesn’t really know what to say to that.  
Beka uses his momentary lapse in attention to flip them over so that he’s on top now, looking down on Yuri. “I liked it though.”

Yuri pulls Beka down and bites along his jawline. Not hard, but not quite softly either.

“Wait, have you?” Beka asks pulling away and looking down at Yuri.

“Have I what?” Yuri asks, annoyed by the interruption.

“Been with a boy before?” 

“Yeah, it’s not like I’m a virgin. Come on already, I really want to get off.” Yuri grumbles and tries to pull Beka back to him.

“Oh,” Beka seems to relax when he hears that and kisses Yuri again.

Making out with Beka is not quite what Yuri had been imagining. Beka goes from soft and tender, to oddly hesitant and then on to almost rough, as if compensating for something and it keeps throwing Yuri’s rhythm, which is annoying.

They manage to get naked though and Yuri sighs happily when he’s able to rub his cock against Beka’s hip and feel Beka’s hardness against his own stomach. 

Finally they get a rhythm going that works for them both. Beka’s holding himself up, which makes his arms and chest muscles stand out in a way that makes Yuri want to bite them, but instead he sneaks his hand in between them and grips their cocks in his hand.

“Oh God, Yuri,” Beka gasps and his hips stutter and Yuri feels Beka’s cock pulse in his hand as he comes. Yuri feels smug for making Beka come that easily. 

Beka’s slumped over him, his weight a heavy heat on top of him and Yuri pushes up with his hips and groans with the friction.

“Come on, I need to come,” Yuri says and Beka does get off him, sitting on his knees and looking down at Yuri.

Yuri likes that, Beka looking at him that intently and preens even as he starts to jerk his cock with Beka’s come as makeshift lube.

“Fuck, Yuri, you look like sin,” Beka says and replaces Yuri’s hand with his own. Again he’s oddly hesitant and doesn’t grip tight enough, but those sombre eyes on Yuri, never looking away. That really works for Yuri and he comes with a gasp, hips rising from the mattress, back arching.

Beka eases him through it before leaning down for a kiss. They’re both still breathing hard as Yuri wraps his arms around Beka and pulls him into an embrace, kissing the shell of Beka’s ear, content for once.

“Mila’s never going to believe I took your V card.” Yuri can’t help but to tease.

“Shut up,” Beka says but kisses him again. Yuri laughs.


End file.
